Newt
Newt, stylized as newt, is a cancelled Pixar film. It would have been the studio's fourteenth feature film. Gary Rydstrom was going to make his full-length feature film directorial debut. The film was originally scheduled to be released during the summer of 2011, but was pushed back to 2012. Later, it was announced that Brave would be released in summer 2012 instead, with no new release date or extra information announced for Newt. Plot As described in the Disney press release: Production At the April 2010 announcement, Disney/Pixar didn't provide an updated release date for newt. Additionally, the film was removed from the official Disney A to Z Encyclopedia supplement by chief archivist Dave Smith. An unsigned message received from Smith's email address stated "The film has been cancelled". This message, along with comments from other industry insiders, led to the speculation that the film had indeed been cancelled. Disney/Pixar animation head John Lasseter "declined to comment", but a separate source from within the studio stated that: Director Gary Rydstrom has since been named the director of the short Hawaiian Vacation,‘Toy Story Hawaiian Vacation’ Clip and High-Res Images further suggesting newt was no longer occupying his time. In March 2014, Ed Catmull revealed that before being cancelled, newt had been turned over to Pete Docter: "Newt was another unlikely idea that wasn't working. When we gave it to somebody new [Pete Docter, director of Up ''and ''Monsters Inc.]'' he said, "I'll do it, but I have another idea altogether, which I think is better." And we thought it was better too concept was the basis of ''[[Inside Out], which he directed for a 2015 release]. That was the reason we didn't continue with Newt."PIXAR'S ED CATMULL ON HOW TO BALANCE ART AND COMMERCE Trivia ]] '']] *One film with a plot similar to ''newt had been released - Rio - which is made by 20th Century Fox and its animation studio Blue Sky Studios. The similar plot in the film could be a reason why newt was canceled. John Lasseter admitted there was a plot resemblance of newt and Rio,Pixar on Newt - John Lasseter discusses the studio's shelved project but did not give any confirmation if it was a reason of cancellation.[http://pixarblog.blogspot.com/2011/05/lasseter-confirms-rio-as-reason-for.html Lasseter confirms Rio as reason for newt cancellation (CORRECTION)] *There is a Newt crossing sign in Andy's room in Toy Story 3. This is possibly a reference to this film. *There is also a reference in Brave, where the Witch picks up a newt to add to her potion. *In The Good Dinosaur, there is a close shot of a prehistoric newt, a possible reference to Newt. *Actors Ben Stiller, William Shatner, and Dabney Coleman were involved with the film, but no other actors who were intended got put on. **Ben Stiller happened to be a movie partner with Owen Wilson who voiced Lightning McQueen. Concept Artwork 59523_435928499077_35245929077_4810637_6091502_n.jpg 47510_435928419077_35245929077_4810630_7983345_n.jpg 47444_435928394077_35245929077_4810629_4718067_n.jpg 47510_435928424077_35245929077_4810631_890059_n.jpg 47510_435928429077_35245929077_4810632_7713719_n.jpg 47510_435928434077_35245929077_4810633_114918_n.jpg 40967_435928469077_35245929077_4810634_6254867_n.jpg 59523_435928489077_35245929077_4810635_2541369_n.jpg 59523_435928494077_35245929077_4810636_3506007_n.jpg 59523_435928504077_35245929077_4810638_6365245_n.jpg 47482_435928544077_35245929077_4810639_6008090_n.jpg 47482_435928549077_35245929077_4810640_3675363_n.jpg 47482_435928554077_35245929077_4810641_4102732_n.jpg 47482_435928559077_35245929077_4810642_7889215_n.jpg 47482_435928564077_35245929077_4810643_7644304_n.jpg 47482_435928569077_35245929077_4810644_3950042_n.jpg 47482_435928574077_35245929077_4810645_1465635_n.jpg 47482_435928584077_35245929077_4810647_6736973_n.jpg 47482_435928589077_35245929077_4810648_3613877_n.jpg 40919_435928694077_35245929077_4810649_1140581_n.jpg 40919_435928699077_35245929077_4810650_3231026_n.jpg 40919_435928709077_35245929077_4810652_5154260_n.jpg 40919_435928714077_35245929077_4810653_4067010_n.jpg 40919_435928719077_35245929077_4810654_6143046_n.jpg 40919_435928724077_35245929077_4810655_4062895_n.jpg 40919_435928729077_35245929077_4810656_5677805_n.jpg 40919_435928734077_35245929077_4810657_5580629_n.jpg 40919_435928739077_35245929077_4810658_8048674_n.jpg 46796_435928824077_35245929077_4810659_7673378_n.jpg hola.jpg pi.jpg Newt Concept Art.jpg Newt 2.jpg NewtConcept2.jpg 1B6CDCB1-EA15-4286-A02E-E4A0F96301F3.jpeg B8935333-0C29-44D8-A93B-B42CC9F865A9.jpeg FD2DB6FE-ED02-40C6-BE24-EBFE408C1515.jpeg 5261C51F-FDBC-43C1-81CA-2D1697BF10DA.jpeg 6DAD2936-6F46-4C45-889C-25130B7D2B13.jpeg 54227692-CB56-4429-B4BC-BDA3D6DE0A83.jpeg 7EE01DC6-0414-4148-96AA-DBAA5DB227D5.jpeg 19B3F1EE-1EDB-4BCA-BE17-5E19FB5634E3.jpeg 3AFEF501-D47D-4275-B6CF-FD4922840F90.jpeg B779411F-D717-4386-8479-722F2DB3FAE1.jpeg References es:Newt fr:Newt pl:Newt ru:Ньют (фильм) Category:Unproduced Category:Movies